The World is a dangerous place both inside and outside the home. The lack of a timely response by emergency assistance may mean the difference between life and death. In some instances an appeal from the victim is not possible such as when a victim is rendered unconscious or is physically incapacitated. Thus, there is a continuing need to increase the personal safety of individuals and the populace in general.
Wireless communication devices are popular and ubiquitous devices amongst the general populace. The cost of wireless communication devices has plummeted and functionality has improved exponentially. Most adults and a growing number of children routinely carry a cell phone or other wireless communication device on their person. While energized, wireless communication devices are continuously vigilant, scanning a frequency for an indication of an incoming call. The omnipresence, vigilance and computing power of a wireless communication device a can be leveraged to increase the personal safety of the wireless communication device user and others.